Life Isn't Fair
by hamishwarfare
Summary: Lilo wakes up after having a the worst dream of her life. She sees that Nani is already there to comfort her, but the person isn't Nani, or any of her Ohanna


I think i found a way to write a little while I'm out here in the land downunder. I'm using my E-mail to write instead of a word procesor. I think it works, but it has an OK spell check and no grammer cheak as far as i can tell, so it maybe worse than normal there. However after reading over 20 books I think I've finally got some of that old spark again, or at least I hope I have. Can you have a guess as to who I've been reading, i believe you'll be able to tell if you've read his stuff. well i hope you enjoy this one off.

* * *

Lilo woke up in screaming something that only the darkest of beings would enjoy to hear. Eyes wide and a cold sweat so ghostly, so corrupting that it stole each and every piece of life giving warmth her body tried to produce. The dream Lilo had, or rather the nightmare...no not even nightmare. What Lilo had was something so scary, so horrible that couldn't be said, for a word dark enough didn't exist in any language. What was so bad, only she knew and didn't dear repeat it in case the dream became a reality.

No one should be able to see their fate, not even the hated and despised see their fate; they just guess what is going to happen to them in between the time that they have left and the time in which they do the deeds that decide their fates. So why dose a young girl, who have done no wrong, but so much good that people could call her a saint, be allowed to see what the twisted hand of fate has in store for her. No, her deeds may allow her to see something like that, but when she so pure of heart and has had such a roller coaster ride of emotions; why let her see something like that before her time.

Slowly, she managed to stop screaming and get her breathing under control. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast that she was sure that it would just break its way out of her chest and run for its life. She looked out if the window beside her, it was pitch black outside and though she couldn't see it, she could tell that it was raining very hard thanks to the noise coming from the roof of her dome. She remembers that noise, on the day that her parents died she was under a piece of sheet metal she was using for shelter from the torrential downpour, it was the same; soul wrenching, depressing, horrible rain.

Then just to make the night complete, the storm outside started to produce lightening. With the flash of light, Lilo noticed that there was something standing next to her bed. it was tall and looked like it had its hand reached out. She knew it was Nani coming to see what was wrong, but before lilo could say to Nani that everything was ok, there was another flash of light from the storm outside and the hand Lilo saw did not belong to Nani, it couldn't have belonged to Nani. Nani may have been on a diet but the last time Lilo checked Nani's fingers weren't that thin, or a sort of creamy white.

With one final flash, Lilo saw that her dream had come true. There standing before her, dressed in nothing but a black robe and holding an old gardening tool that Lilo just remembered was called a scythe, was the walking, living, or rather not living, skeleton that had several names but was Ultimately know simply as death.

YOUNG GIRL, IT IS TIME. THE LAST GRAIN OF SAND HAS FALLEN FROM YOUR HOUR GLASS, I AM HERE TO REAP YOUR SOUL AND GUIDE YOU TO THE AFTERLIFE.

The tones of the voice seemed to smash into you, as if they were nothing but led. Lilo looked up and saw that she was now able to make out the figure standing before her. How she managed to mistake him for Nani she'll never know; Death was tall and had no other shape that his skeleton wouldn't give. She looked into the lifeless face and noticed for the first time the the hollow eyes that she knew all skeletons had were not hollow; they had a small blue dots in them.

The dots were mesmerising, they seemed to glitter and shine, not like a star, but like a whole sky; like the whole universe was within those eyes and anyone who saw them was granted to see the true colour of the universe. They didn't show emotion but somehow lilo got the impression that they had understanding, that they knew how hard it was for someone like her to have their life end when it was just beginning.

Though the eyes may say things like this the voice certainly did not, and Lilo was still very scared at what was happening to her.

"Please, i don't want to go, I can't go, i've still got so much i still have to do. So many thing i still have to see."

I AM SORRY CHILD, BUT YOUR TIME IS NOW

"No, i can't go. What'll happen to my ohanna and the experiments? What about Victoria and my other friends?"

YOUR FAMILY WILL GRIEVE, BUT IT WILL PASS. THEN THEY WILL LIVE WITH ALL THE MEMORIES THAT THEY HAVE OF YOU. YOU ONLY HAVE ONE FRIEND AND SHE WILL BE THE SAME AS YOUR FAMILY. I AM AFRAID THAT THE OTHER GIRLS WHO YOU CALL FRIEND WON'T BE AS CARING AS ABOUT YOUR PASSING. THE EXPERIMENTS, I'M AFRAID, WILL STAY ON EARTH UNTIL YOUR FRIEND THE GRAND COUNCIL WOMAN RESIGNS AND THE SUCCESSOR WILL TAKE THEM OFF TO OTHER PLANETS TO CONTINUE THEIR TASKS THAT YOU HAVE LEFT FOR THEM.

"But i've done so much for the world. I don't deserve to go, i've still got so much i can do."

I'M AFRAID THAT THIS LIFE ISN'T FAIR. BUT THAT IS NOT THE MEANING OF LIFE. WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, MAKING EACH DAY COUNT, TAKING ALL THE BAD THAT IS GIVING AND NEVER GIVING UP HOPE THAT SOMETHING GOOD WILL HAPPEN AFTER IT, THAT IS BASED ON THE MEANING OF LIFE.

"but what good will come out of my passing?"

I AM NOT ALLOWED TO SAY, BELIEVE ME IF I WAS ALLOWED I WOULD. BUT MY JOB FORBIDS IT.

Tears began to form at Lilo's eyes, but the a flicker of hope arose from her heart,

"Stitch will stop you, as will Nani. They'd rather die than let me be taken away! All I have to do is scream"

MY DEAR NO ONE IS COMING. YOUR SISTER IS STILL SLEEPING UNDISTURBED IN HER BED AND AS FOR YOUR FRIEND STITCH, WELL JUST LOOK BEHIND ME.

Death moved out of the way, and what Lilo saw brought tears to her eyes. There was Stitch lying on his bed, not awake, not twitching, and appeared not to be breathing. His mouth was wide open and toung was flooped out to one side.

"Oh know, you killed him! You killed Stitch!" Hearing this Deaths face seemed to turn into a frown, though he was still smiling and nothing appeared to move on his face.

I? KILL? CERTAINLY NOT. PEOPLE_ GET_ KILLED, BUT THAT'S THEIR BUSINESS. I JUST TAKE OVER FROM THEN ON. AFTER ALL,IT'D BE A BLOODY STUPID WORLD WORLD IF PEOPLE GOT KILLED WITHOUT DUYING, WOULDN'T IT. BESIDES HE IS NOT DEAD. HE IS JUST SLEEPING VERY SOUNDLY RIGHT NOW and it was as if stitch had heard this, because off of a sudden he turned over and now had his back to Death and Lilo.

NOW IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO COME WITH ME. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY SOUL THAT I HAVE TO COLLECT TONIGHT. Death said as he pulled out a golden hourglass and looked at it. Lilo saw that the bottom part of the hourglass was very full but the top was about to run out. She also noticed that at the base of the glass was a little plaque that had writing on it, but before Lilo could read it death quickly put the hourglass back into his robs.

"Can't you go and get all the other souls you have to get before you come back and take me? So that i can have some time to say goodbye?" death just sighed before pulling out the hourglass once again.

VERY WELL, I SHALL GO AND COLLECT THIS SOUL. BUT WHEN I RETURN I EXPECT YOU TO BE READY TO LEAVE WITH ME. YOU WILL STILL BE A SPIRIT SO CANNOT WAKE ANYONE UP, BUT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ENTER THEIR DREAMS AND SAY GOODBYE TO THEM THERE. Hearing this Lilo jumped out of bed and thanked Death by clamping around his legs in a very tight hug. confusion sweaped over death, but he patted her on the shoulder and said that she had only minuets to saw goodbye, before he dissapeared into the shadows. Lilo sighed, a few minuets was only enough time to say goodbye to one person and she knew who that would be. So without really knowing what to do, Lilo bent over stitch and was soon inside his dreams.

What Lilo saw inside Stitch's deam was very weird. It was a field streaching as far as the eye could see and every so often there were trees with coconut cakes growing on them, and just to Lilo's right was a fountain that was spraying a brownish substance that had steam coming out of it. She walked over to it and tasted it; coffee, just the way stitch liked it, loaded with sugar and just a drop of cream.

Turning around quickly she saw stitch running up to her,

"Ah there you are Lilo, I was wondering where you ran off too. But i think your right, now is an exellent time for some coffee" he reached under the fountain and produced two mugs. Dipping them into the fountain, he passed one to Lilo before downing the other one. Lilo was shocked, this Stitch was speaking perfect english and was sounding like a gentleman, it gave her a slight chill.

"Stitch i need to talk to you. Stitch I, I'm going away. Far away and I'm afraid you can't come with me."

"Hmm, what do you mean Lilo. You want to see the galaxy? Sure I can take you too see the Galaxy"  
"No stitch, your not listening. I'm going away, and you can't follow me to where I'm going. I don't want you too, because if I see you there then that means you've gone too"

Tears were falling from her face now and Stitch wrapped his arms around her,

"Lilo, I'm not going anywere, and I'll die before I let anyone take you away from me" his voice was confused, he never dreamed of this, of Lilo saying that she as going away, he could tell something was not right.

"Stitch, I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do about it. I want you to promise, no, Stitch I need you to promise me. I need to hear you say that you won't follow me until its your time. Until you've grown old and have had a full and wonderful life, and have a family that you can tell me about when we meet up again. Please Stitch, say that you'll promise me that."

"Lilo I don..."

"Please Stitch, its very important to me" lilo said, her voice was well past cracking and she was now having difficulty breathing because of her tears.

"Ok Lilo. If it makes you happy, I promise that I'll do as you ask and have a full and wonderful Life"

Lilo smiled before she was tapped on the shoulder by a bony finger. turning around she saw that Death was there ready to take her too world beyond.

"Who's your bony friend Lilo, and whats he doing here?" Stitch asked as Lilo pushed out of his embrace and stood up. Lilo tried to speak but her words were drowned by the tears and sobs that took the place of smiles and laughter.

I AM THE ONE WHO WILL TAKE YOU TO SEE YOUR FRIEND SOMETIME IN THE FAR FUTURE. WAIT FOR ME, AND DON'T RUSH TOO MEET ME OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE LILO AGAIN. REMEMBER NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS, OR HOW LONG IT IS, WAIT FOR ME TO COME AND TAKE YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.

And with that both Lilo and Death started to fade,

"Wait, Lilo. Were are you going?" Stitch asked as he reached out to touch her.

"To a better place Stitch, believe me. Remember the promise you made to me and never forget that I love yo..."

Stitch woke with a Start, he was panting and his eyes had tears streaming out of them. He patted his head and noticed that there was wet patch of fur on his forhead. He looked around the room, it was still dark, but Stitch could just see light appearing in the sky, dawn was coming. He could remember his dream as clear as day now, and quickly went to Lilo's bed to see if it was real. He noticed right away that she was still in bed which ment that that skeleton hadn't taken her. He gave a sigh of reliefe before he went over to wake Lilo and tell her about his dream. His heart stopped when he touched her, she was as cold as ice.

Well there you are, i dedicate this to MisGelRcy who seems to be in a depressed state right now. Though it is not a happy story, i like to think that it has a good meaning to it about. Anyway, just so you know, if i do do some wrighting its going to be of small stories or one off's. I'm not going to touch The Underdogs or The Curse of the harvest moon. So until i write again be happy in life and don't let it end too soon :P


End file.
